Love Snake Virus
by Acrylic Stain
Summary: When Miia and Kurusu are under quarantine, old tensions are brought to life and boundaries are crossed. A new experience awaits. Warning within. READ AT OWN RISK!


**Howdy, my lovely dearies! Long time no write! So, this was done thanks to the help of my dear xmodious! You are the best!**

 **Monster Musume owns the rights to Kurusu and Miia, all other characters mentioned, and the Lamia species as represented by MM. I own their actions.**

 **Some of the symptoms presented by Miia are from an actual neurological viral infection of snakes. Others are created by moi. I don't claim those actual symptoms.**

 **GRAPHIC CONTENT WARNING: This story is rated M for Must Avoid if Under 18. It contains graphic depictions of sex. You have been warned. Now buckle up, all you adults, and come along for the ride.**

Kimihito Kurusu sat at the edge of the bath, warm water rushing from the faucet. He kept testing the water and adjusting the heat. Even though the bath was for Miia, he couldn't crank up the heat like he normally would. For the past week, the living arrangements have been drastically changed.

Miia had somehow contracted a virus that was wreaking havoc on her independence. At first, when the Kimihito Extraspecies family had been told of her possible illness, some had accused her of feigning her condition to spend more time alone with him. It wasn't until Rachnee started to feel ill that everyone save for he and Miia were relocated to a secondary location and the two were put on quarantine to prevent transmission beyond the house.

"DAAAARRRLIIIING!" Miia called from her room.

Kurusu jumped from his spot and ran up the stairs to her room. When he slid into the door frame, he sank a little at the sight. His Lamia was sprawled on the floor, knotted in her center and with her underbelly in the air. She was breathing heavily and staring past him, muttering "darling" under her breath. He walked in and gently reached towards her face. She didn't blink, but her head snapped towards him and she lunged, teeth bared to defend herself. He sidestepped, a maneuver he's mastered over the past week, and waited for her to finish thrashing before he rubbed her cheek.

"Miia, it's me. Miia, look at me," he whispered, as not to startle her again. She turned ever so slowly towards him, flicking her tongue as her glazed eyes strained to look at him. "Miia, if you can hear me, nod. I need you to respond, sweetie," he added, barely aware that he called her the pet name.

Slowly but surely, she nodded, moving one hand up to find his face. Kurusu sighed with relief that she was still responding. "Okay, Miia. I'm going to unknot you. I need you to remain relaxed." He went to her dresser and removed a bottle of baby oil he had just for such an event.

When Miia first knotted, he struggled to ease the friction since she kept tightening around his arm. Agent Smith suggested a lubricant, and in the next health care package, the bottle was amidst the food items. Now, it made getting her free much easier.

He went over and poured a good ounce of the liquid across the knot, kneading between her scales and down to just before the tip of her tail. She whimpered and shuddered as he rubbed her skin, the knot tightening reflexively at the gentle motions. He worked his fingers around the edge of her knot and pulled gently, ensuring the baby oil would lessen the tension. When he was about halfway done with the knot, he felt her arms around his waist. She wasn't speaking, just rubbing at his chest. He tried not to acknowledge her pawing as he finished the knot and laid her out flat, trying to roll her over with little avail.

"Miia, lay back down. I need to roll you over," he stated firmly, prying her hands and laying her on her back. He wiped his hands as best he could on his jeans, took a hold of her waist and pulled. She rocked over, her left hip pinning his left foot and the rest of her weight followed as she rolled on top of him, pinning his legs under her tail. "Ah! Miia, I'm stuck! Can you please-"

The Lamia curled against him, her tail coiling around his hips as she sat up, glazed eyes meeting with his. "Darling..." she whispered, tongue flicking out to catch his collar. Her hands slid under his shirt, face inching closer to the now flustered Kurusu. She tilted her head slightly and brushed her tongue against his lips in a gentle but hungry manner. "Marry me, darling," she cooed. "We can be like we were. We can mate and have a family. No more of Papi or Cerea or Suu or Mero or Raenee or Ms. Smith. Just Miia and my darling Kurusu."

Kurusu froze. Since the illness endeavor began, she had barely spoken his pet name, much less a full paragraph. And she never called him by his name. It was always "Darling". In fact, the last time she called him Kurusu was after her first week living with him.

"But...Kurusu doesn't want to marry Miia. Darling isn't my darling. Darling..." She lowered her gaze and began to slump, coiling tightly onto herself. He pulled against her weight until he was free and hurried to prop her up against him. She was cold, which meant that hibernation was right around the corner.

"No no no, Miia. Stay awake. I need you to stay awake, sweetie." He pulled with all his might, dragging her out of the door and towards the staircase. Cautiously, he started her tail down the steps and the rest of her followed with a bit of grace and coordination. He continued pulling, realizing she wasn't assisting in his efforts. His heart sank and he kicked open the bathroom door, trying to get her in the water as fast as he could. "Miia, don't go to sleep! The bath is right here!"

He heaved and pulled her chest first into the bath, quickly throwing the heat on to awaken her. He pulled her tail into the bath and leaned against the far edge, rubbing her skin to heat her more quickly while quietly pleading with her to wake up. She was still unmoving after a few minutes, so he cut the water and tried to manually stimulate her. He rubbed at her shoulders and back, kneading and occasionally pinching her. He could feel her breathing steady out and took a breath himself.

"Darling...it's so heavy..." Miia muttered to him. He look and noted how in his dire need to get her warm, her clothes were soaked through. He needed to get the wet clothes off of her or else she would just get cold all over again. He went about unzipping her sleep skirt so the fabric would slip off her tail. Blindly, he reached around and slid his hand over her breasts, using his fingers to pull the buttons on her pajama top free. He tossed the fleece over the edge of the tub with a plop. The back of her bare chest clung to his wet T-shirt as she sank into the warmth, extending herself slowly and taking control of her weight.

"I'm going to go warm some towels so you can stay warm after your bath," Kurusu said gently as he stood. He went to step out but something was caught on his ankle. The grip pulled and he stumbled backwards into the water and right into the chest of his dear Miia. She nuzzled her wet face into his neck and began peeling off his shirt, muttering to herself as she began to kiss his exposed flesh. He felt the heat within him rise and he went to stop her when her tail snared his hands.

"Not this time, Kurusu," came the hot whisper against his ear. "Be my darling, forever." She pulled free the button of his jeans and shucked his pants, his boxers almost coming free with them. "Warm me, darling. Warm me inside..." She ghosted over his crotch, fingers crazing his heat. She placed her palm over his rising member and nibbled his neck, electricity shooting down his spine. He squirmed free and tumbled out of the bath, paddling towards the door. He looked over his shoulder, and Miia had her eyes locked on him, but the rest of her was submerged. He couldn't be mad at her, but she was sick. Not contagious to people, but she was clearly a little delusional. As much as he'd want to, Miia wasn't well, and that kind of behavior wouldn't help. He grabbed a spare towel from the closet and wrapped it around his waist before taking a few of the larger ones into his arms.

"I'll be right down the hall if you need me, okay?" he said with a shaky voice. The sloshing of water was his only reply. He shuffled out of the room and towards the Landry room, placing the dry towels into the dryer. He pushed STEAM on the device's face and let the cycle run as he thought about the ordeal.

Miia had always been flirty and handsy and rather territorial, but what he just experienced was less playful and much more carnal. It had to be the viral infection. All of her actions were more feral, if uncoordinated. He had to step lightly around her and approach her cautiously, lest he become a snack.

"Oh Miia, what am I gonna do with you?" he sighed, sitting against the wall in a small moment of relaxation. A numbing pain came from his groin, which he quickly addressed. His wet underwear was cold, and it was beginning to sting. He pulled off his boxers from beneath the towel and immediately tented his covering. He closed his eyes, remembering how Miia's hand had felt, even through the water. She was firm with her movements, and that thing she did with his neck…"Ugh, what am I gonna do with you…"

"Darrrrling," wafted from down the hall. "I'm not feeling sooo good…."

Kusuru went back to the bathroom to be greeted with a naked, glassy-eyed Miia halfway out of the bath. Her hair just barely covered her voluptuous chest. He swallowed hard, becoming gravely aware of the tent he's pitching. She slithered over slowly, curling around him loosely. She placed her head on his shoulder and wrapped her hands around his chest, sinking into him. "I want to take a warm nap, darling," she cooed. "My scales feel dry."

"W-w-well, I can give you an oil massage. It should help keep your scales from drying out." He flinched as warm pillows and small pebbles pressed against his back. A slick appendage danced around his earlobe and he bit back a groan. He stepped towards the door and she followed closely behind, still groping him and licking at his skin. He made it to the laundry room and grabbed the hot towels in his hand before waddling back to her room.

Miia tumbled to the ground once back in her room, taking her darling with her to the hardwood floor. She hugged him tightly, her wet body stealing his heat. Kusuru could feel his towel slipping and scrambled to his feet to readjust. The Lamia watched carefully as he slipped free and moved to the dresser slowly. He grabbed the baby oil and turned back around to see Miia on her back, one hand across her breasts and another at the crease where he was certain her most forbidden area was. He swallowed and opened the bottle, pouring a trail along her tail. He massaged her scales, carefully to work lightly around the tip of her tail.

She whimpered and cooed, writhing under his touch. He could hear her panting and moaning to herself. He tried to block out her sounds, but his member twitched and he bit his cheek. Once he was done with her tail, he wrapped the warm towels up her until he reached her waist. He swallowed again, trying not to make eye contact.

"Um….can you please m-move your hands?"

The Lamia flicked her tongue and pulled her hands up, her breasts moving with her. They were glorious teardrops that sank naturally while still remaining buoyant. Her nipples were good sized protrusions, slightly darker than the rest of her breast, and they stood in the air. He bit his lip as he took more cool oil and began kneading her mounds in his palms. She closed her eyes and gave a low moan, something that dried his throat and made his member jump. He worked from the center of her outward in a circular motion.

"Lower, Darling…" she whispered hotly, one of her hands inching up his back, her fingernails gliding over one of his scars along his spine. Her other hand landed atop his firmly and pushed his fingers down past her navel. She pressed his fingers into a crease near the base of her tail, a warmth glazing the tips of his fingers. She shivered in his grasp. "R-right here! Ah, Darling."

Kurusu blushed even harder, trying to move his hand from her when she pushed him down atop her. He gasped, trying to stabilize himself but only coming to a half straddle across her. "M-Miia!" He went to apologize when something stopped him.

The softness he felt was unlike anything he could have ever imagined. It pressed closer, curling up into a smile. The tip of her tongue licked at his lips and he greeted her briefly, drowning in her scent. She slid her tail between his legs, purposefully brushing the warm towels against him. He jerked, his fingers sliding further into her honey pot. She bucked up, his digits finally breaking through to the source of her heat. The tight vacuum was threatening to take his whole hand off at the wrist, and it pulsed rhythmically over his two digits. The sensation almost didn't compare to the noises the Lamia beneath him was making.

"K-k-Kurusu, be gentle," she moaned, coiling her clothed tail around him and sliding him forward so that his hips were above hers. The tip of his swollen muscle was hovering just above her entrance. He didn't particularly like the idea of just going into it, so he sat back some.

"I can't just-"

"Don't worry, Darling," Miia cut him off, surprisingly more coherent since this massage began. "I'll take care of you." Her tail pulled him back and she sat up, wrapping a hand around his crotch. Her palms were soft and cool against his heat. She rubbed him slowly, twisting her hand knowledgeably around him. He watched in anticipation as her tongue ensnared him closer to his swollen head, teasing and tasting him. He bucked into her ministrations, groaning as he succumbed to her. Had she done this before? He didn't want to think about what, or who, has seen this side of her. What she was doing now was incredible and just for him. She continued to stroke him for another minute before retreating, laying back down with a flushed face and heavy-lidded eyes.

They didn't say anything. He knew by the look in her eyes that she was ready. He rubbed at her center in slow circles, leaning forward to kiss her as he slowly glided into her. The way her body sucked him in was unlike anything he's ever read about or imagined. It was like she was wrapped around him, pulsing in rhythmic waves. He could barely keep himself from succumbing to the milking, but he pressed into her and that moment subsided.

Miia dug her nails into his shoulders, bucking up to meet him as he bottomed out inside of her. Her head fell back, mouth open in a small "o" and eyes half lidded. He pulled back and bucked into her, and felt her entire body pull him closer. He ground out a guttural noise and accentuated his actions with another.

The way she melted beneath him, responding to his touch and moaning was hypnotic. He ran a free, non-supporting hand through her hair, carefully to slow the rhythm he had as he kissed her gently, drinking in her mewls of delight. He slowed his strokes until he could pause for just a moment, waiting for her to look at him with her piercing amber eyes.

"I love you so much, Miia," he said, his heart swelling as a bright blush overtook her cheeks. He kissed her again and began long strokes, increasing his pace until they were panting in unison, her increased contraction rate proving she was getting close to nirvana. His own orgasm was not far behind, and he kissed her hard as they drove each other over the edge. Their warmths mixed and he slumped against her body.

"Darling," she whispered, kissing the top of his head of brown hair. She coiled even closer around him and succumbed to a quick nap, feeling the best she's felt in days. "I love you too, Kurusu-kun."

 **And scene! Thanks for reading through. Thank you for your time, non-refundable and all that jazz. Be sure to tell me what you think! Until next time! Ta ta for now!**


End file.
